Project Goal: Boost internet access to online medical information by installing desktop computers in the ARH clinics and training clinic health professionals to access digital libraries. Specific Objectives: (1) Install 40 computers at 15 clinic sites and (2) Provide training to at least 50 professional staff (65% of total staff). Appalachian Regional Healthcare Inc. (ARH) is an integrated healthcare system composed of hospitals, clinics, home health agencies and homecare stores serving the medically underserved populations of central Appalachia. With limited resources at its disposal and other compelling needs, the proposed project will allow ARH to fulfill a need to better support clinic professional staffs in providing quality patient care to the communities they serve.